The invention relates to a cigarette pack with box, especially a hinge-lid box, for a group of cigarettes (cigarette-group).
Cigarette packs are marketed in very different embodiments. The conventional structure of a cigarette pack is as follows: An inner blank, especially a tin-foil blank accomodates the cigarette-group in the form of a block. The box of the cigarette pack can be constructed in different ways, for example as a soft-box or a hinge-lid box. Normally the box is enwrapped by an outer wrapping made of plastics foil.
The invention is concerned with improving such cigarette packs, especially those where the box is designed as a hinge-lid box. The new features of the construction concern a previously not mentioned or solved problem of waste disposal. Smoked cigarettes are usually thrown away, often in public streets and places. Especially as regards new type (artificial) cigarettes, which practically keep their full original length after being smoked, this sort of waste-spreading is highly undesirable. What is more, these types of cigarettes contain non-decaying components.